baldursgatefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Pamiętnik Sarevoka
Pamiętnik Sarevoka - Opis w grze 14 Eleint 1367: Dziś Cormyr zakazał Żelaznemu Tronowi działać w jego granicach. To wielki cios i idealna okazja dla Rieltara, by wystąpił ze swą propozycją przed Najwyższą Radą Tronu. Jeśli wszystko dobrze pójdzie, rozpoczniemy prace w przeciągu roku. 25 Marpenoth 1367: '''Davaeorn wysłał Rieltarowi wiadomość, informując go, że kopalnie w kniei Otulisko zostały oczyszczone i można je wykorzystać. Ta rewelacja bardzo pomoże w przekonaniu Najwyższej Rady Tronu. '''2 Nightal 1367: '''Rada Żelaznego Tronu zgodziła się wesprzeć plan Rieltara. Otrzyma on wszelką potrzebną pomoc i oczywiście zostanie przywódcą w zakresie tego planu. Wyraziłem swe zainteresowanie i mój "ojciec" obiecał włączyć mnie do działań toczących się wzdłuż Wybrzeża Mieczy. Wspomniał w rozmowie o matce - stwierdził, że nie mogę być mu tak niewierny jak ona. Jego groźby są nędzne i płaskie; na szczęście już wkrótce nie będę ich wysłuchiwał. Dał mi jasno do zrozumienia, że jeśli coś takiego się zdarzy, podzielę jej los. Zdecydowałem się w końcu odwiedzić Candlekeep. Spędzam wiele czasu nad przepowiedniami Alaunda. Muszę w końcu się dowiedzieć, czy sny mówią prawdę. Nie uwierzę słowom miraży bez żadnego dowodu, a kapłan Bhaala, z którym się spotkałem, nie powiedział mi nic nowego. Był stary i szybko zmarł w mym uścisku. Jeśli owe słowa są prawdziwe, będę musiał znaleźć silniejszych akolitów niż on. '''11 Ches 1368: Moje badania posuwają się naprzód. Mnisi w Candlekeep są bardzo pomocni. Z tego, co przeczytałem, wynika, iż rzeczywiście w moich żyłach płynie krew Bhaala. Jego przepowiednie są (oczywiście) niejednoznaczne, ale wydaje mi się, że je rozumiem. Przewidział nadchodzącą śmierć i rozsiał swą esencję po świecie. Urodzone w wyniku tego dzieci noszą ślad chaosu, posiadają potęgę i zapewne czują płynącą w żyłach krew boga. Śmierci, do których doprowadzą, obudzą ich ojca i pozwolą mu raz jeszcze powstać. Przepowiednie nie mówiły tego wprost, ale można się domyślić, że zadane przez dzieci śmierci pozwolą im wznieść się ku panteonowi. Tak więc mój ojciec jest bogiem morderstw i dowodem wartości będzie czyn odpowiadający jego wizerunkowi. Wiem już, co muszę uczynić. Spowodować rzeź na iście boską skalę. 3 Tarsahk 1368: '''Niepokoi mnie mnich Gorion. Chyba zainteresował się moimi badaniami. Muszę pracować w jeszcze większej tajemnicy. Chciałbym go po prostu zabić, ale wątpię, czy zdołałbym zamordować kogoś w tej przeklętej bibliotece nie czyniąc rozgłosu. '''11 Tarsahk 1368: '''Tej nocy miałem sen. Mówiła do mnie matka, ale jej twarz była napuchnięta i blada. Z każdym słowem jej głos był coraz słabszy. Prosiła mnie, bym uratował ją przed Rieltarem. Widziałem garotę przecinającą jej szyję, ale nic nie zrobiłem. To był tylko sen. '''27 Tarsahk 1368: '''Opuszczam już Candlekeep - ani chwili za wcześnie, jestem bowiem pewien, że Gorion odkrył moje dziedzictwo. Jeszcze jednej rzeczy jestem teraz pewien: "CHARNAME" również jest dzieckiem Bhaala. Wskazują na to wszystkie znaki, a ponadto fakt ten wyjaśniłby zainteresowanie Goriona moimi studiami. Cóż, teraz nic nie mogę uczynić, muszę jednak postarać się wrócić i zabić bachora. Głupotą byłoby pozwolić żyć rodzeństwu - szczególnie temu, którym interesują się Harfiarze (jestem pewien, że właśnie z nimi związany jest Gorion). '''5 Mirtul 1368: '''Dziś spotkałem się z Rieltarem we Wrotach Baldura. Głupiec wciąż upiera się przy nazywaniu mnie synem, na co na razie mu pozwalam. Pewnie uważa, że jestem lojalny, gdyż mnie wychował. Cóż, będę lojalny, póki będzie mi to pasowało. Założył siedzibę w dworze zubożałej szlachty i powiedział, że wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem. Mulahey zainstalował się w kopalniach Nashkel, a jego koboldy zaczęły zanieczyszczać rudę żelaza. Jedynie kilku niewolników zajmuje się wydobywaniem rudy z kopalni w kniei Otulisko, ale Rieltar zapewnił mnie, że gdy rozpoczną się napady bandytów, szybko będziemy mieli więcej zniewolonej siły roboczej. '''8 Hammer 1369: '''Spotkałem się z przywódcami Chłodu i Czarnych Szponów. Niezbyt podobał mi się Ardenor, wódz Chłodu, ale Taugosz na szczęście wygląda na słownego mężczyznę. To dobrze, gdyż przez resztę roku będę musiał pracować z najemnikami. '''3 Tarsahk 1370: '''Wszystko zmierza w dobrym kierunku. Ruda z Nashkel straciła na jakości, a moi najemnicy świetnie dają sobie radę z rozbijaniem karawan wiozących żelazo do Wrót Baldura. Złapano kilku moich podwładnych, ale i tak większość uważa, że pracują oni dla Zhentarimów, więc na Żelazny Tron nie powinny spaść żadne kłopoty. Jestem pewien, że Zhentarimowie z Ciemnej Warowni nie będą zadowoleni, kiedy się dowiedzą, iż ktoś podszywa się pod ich imię. W najbliższym czasie będę musiał uważać na ich agentów. '''28 Tarsahk 1370: Chyba w końcu nadszedł moment załatwienia sprawy z tym starym głupcem Gorionem i małym bachorem. Muszę poinformować mych podwładnych, że nie będzie mnie przez najbliższe kilka tygodni. ? Myrtle Nie mam czasu, by pisać, ale nie powinienem tak zaniedbywać mego pamiętnika. Przyszłość musi poznać, jak Pan Mordu narodził się na nowo. Jeśli czas pozwoli, najmę skrybę. Nie wszystko poszło tak, jak to sobie zaplanowałem, ale wciąż jeszcze istnieje szansa naprawienia całej sprawy. "CHARNAME" kieruje się do Wrót Baldura. Jeśli zdołam zwabić bachora do Candlekeep, to będę miał świetnego kozła ofiarnego. Mój "ojciec" spotyka się tam z Rycerzami Tarczy. I utrącą wszystkie moje starania mające na celu wzrost wrogości między Amnem i Wrotami Baldura. Muszę uwolnić się od niego i od jego sprzymierzeńców, a potem przejąć kontrolę nad Żelaznym Tronem. Nie mogę pozwolić, by małostkowe interesy i pragnienie bogactwa pokrzyżowały moje plany. Przykro mi, "ojcze", ale wzywa mnie zew mej prawdziwej krwi. Muszę dokładnie poinstruować sobowtórniaki, jak mają zabić Rieltara. Garota doskonale do tego się nada. Występowanie *Baldur's Gate (gra) *Baldur’s Gate: Opowieści z Wybrzeża Mieczy *Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition *Baldur's Gate II: Cienie Amn (gra) *Baldur's Gate II: Tron Bhaala (gra) *Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition Kategoria:Książki